fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya
Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (ルディウスグランデディ・トツヤ Rudiusu Gurande Di Totsuya) usually just referred to as Tetsuya '''or '''Tetsu, is the Guild Master of the famous Independent Guild, Dawn Horizon and a powerful wizard known throughout as the Emperor of Thunder (ザ天皇のライトサンダー Kaminari no Tenō) for his signature and deadly usage of Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic. As both the leader of Dawn Horizon and a youthful upcoming guild master, Tetsuya's reputation among wizards in has become unparalleled and he is widely recognized as both an extremely dangerous magician and a highly respectable renegade figure in the world of magic. Being a corrupted human that has no recollection of his parents, Tetsuya's origin of his birth and memories of his childhood remain a complete mystery to him and he has made it one of his life long missions to unlock the secrets of his past. Having been an orphan as long as he could remember without any parental guidance, Tetsuya's past life as a during his younger days was a path he was pretty much forced to take to feed himself and allowed him to gather a wide array of connections across Ishgar that ultimately helped the creation of his own guild. However, this also yielded an unfavorable outcome as the took an immediate interest in the dangerous young mage who had gotten involved with and they labelled Tetsuya as a pariah that needed to be erased, even dispatching the legendary secret military organization, Sylphon after him. Even to this day, Sylphon is still tasked with the mission of trying to bring down Tetsuya and Sophia Augustine, leader of Sylphon and also nicknamed the Frozen Ruler of the Ice Palace has marked Tetsuya as her own and follows him everywhere. As a former Independent Mage, Tetsuya has traveled across the numerous countries of Ishgar in the hopes of discovering more about the world and also finding suitable and reliable comrades to join his rising guild. On this journey, he came across several individuals who caught his eye and through his own methods of persuading others, Tetsuya was able to win them over to his own side and founded his guild with these members. Thanks to Tetsuya's leadership, the Dawn Horizon guild prospered and became recognized as one of Fiore's strongest guilds that has the same influence and gathers the same respect as even the legendary Fairy Tail Guild. Speaking of Fairy Tail, Tetsuya has always dreamt of surpassing the reputation that the infamous guild has but at the same time, holds a great amount of respect for their members, especially who is a fellow Dragon Slayer of the same element. Tetsuya has various goals he has set his sights on trying to accomplish in his lifetime, but the most prominent one he is actively trying to achieveis his dream of making Dawn Horizon the most powerful guild not just in , but the entire Ishgar continent. As such, Tetsuya is currently travelling between countries in the hopes of discovering more skilled mages to draw to his side and join him on his conquest. During these voyages, Tetsuya also completes side quests and missions that he has spare time to do and will usually have one or more of his guild mates accompany him for both usage and entertainment. Appearance Befitting a mage of his caliber and status, Tetsuya has the appearance of a human being who stands above normal people when considering his demeanor, presence, and facial details. Unlike some individuals however who would no doubt gloat and take pride in his god given looks, Tetsuya finds no enjoyment in doing such things and is in indifferent to the barrage of compliments he has recieved over his looks. It's not a surprise however, considering Tetsuya's background as he had more pressing concerns to occupy his mind with than how he looks to the opposite sex. That said, even Tetsuya is not immune to caring about his own personal appearance and has learned how to dress himself in a fashionable style from several of his contacts that work in the tailor business. Tetsuya has been described by many as both a young handsome stud and a gorgeous dream boat, essentially personifying the stereotypical bishōnen; a boy who has soft and feminine features that makes them prettier than even the most beautiful of woman. Whenever Tetsuya reveals himself in public, there will usually be a crowd of swarming young maidens who instantly become infatuated with the attractive guild master. In line with his personality, Tetsuya has the ability to handle these situations with finesse and swagger, sporting charming smiles at the flustered girls in his attempt to probe whatever information he can out of them. On a more detailed note about his appearance, Tetsuya possesses a tanned complexion along with black wavy hair that has a strand near the bottom dyed in red. These features are also complimented by both Tetsuya's impressive height as he stands above six foot, and his piercing amber eyes that are known to intimidate even the steadfast of individuals. The dragon stigma markings that cover Tetsuya's back and shoulder represent the contract he has has made with Qzelta, the familiar he has contracted and fused with by using familiar spirit magic. With a sharp jaw line followed by a toned slim build, Tetsuya's attractiveness rates on the highest scale according to female mages who have had the pleasure of either meeting him in person or having caught a glimpse of him in . More on that point, Tetsuya's reputation has grown so large that there is a special section in each week's edition that feature exclusive photo's of Tetsuya who has gathered an astoundingly large fanclub among many guilds within Fiore. On the subject of Tetsuya's choice of outfits, Tetsuya's usual style of clothing that he wears on most occasions consist of a plain white shirt underneath an open black jacket with read sleeves along with matching black jeans and shoes. He also ties a purple sash onto his waist that keeps the golden leg armor he wears around his hips from falling off. Tetsuya has been known to remove his jacket from time to time during times of relaxation, showcasing the several tattoos all over his body that Tetsuya had engraved onto him since his days as a mercenary. An accessory that Tetsuya chooses to wear around his neck is a thin black necklace with a pendant attached to the bottom that Tetsuya is rarely if ever seen without for whatever reason, hinting that the necklace could have significant meaning to the mysterious man. Despite not being a man who is overly conscious about what he wears out in public, Tetsuya takes great pride in this outfit as he handpicked it himself years ago and fully believes that what he's wearing is "trending" and looks presentable to the public eye, which for the most part is. Though Tetsuya does indeed enjoy wearing casual and loose clothing for the most part whenever he is either in battle or travelling, there have been several instances where he has donned a more formal and business like attire to suit the situation. During such situations, both Tetsuya's wardrobe and his usual attitude both taken drastic turns as Tetsuya, for a short period of time, turns into a serious and articulate adult that speaks in a more dignified manner than his usual carefree tone. The outfit itself is simple enough when you really get a look at it; a white stripped dress shirt worn underneath a black suit along with black jeans and brown dress shoes. Of course, no suit could ever be complete without both the infamous belt and neck tie, the former he wears around his waist and the latter he wears around his collar. Adding a bit more professionalism into the mix, Tetsuya also wears a pair of black gloves on his hands that give him a boss type of look and naturally, the ladies who were lucky enough to catch Tetsuya wearing the outfit go crazy over the amplified attraction that he brings. On a more serious matter, the times where Tetsuya wears such formal clothing are far in between and the only instances that require such a dress code are when he has either has an important request that he's undertaking or when he has business to discuss with allied guilds, such as Cross Sector, who are highly critical of a mage's dress code in the presence of their leader, Francine Azure. Hilariously enough, after Francine had seen Tetsuya wearing his suit for the first time when he planned a meeting with her, she rather adamantly expressed that he must wear them each time he came to see her with a face flushed red, eyes blood shot, and face contorted into a perverted grin. In pursuit of his goal to make Dawn Horizon the strongest guild across the entire continent, Tetsuya has needed to travel to unexplored countries on more than one occasion. To accommodate his need to dress appropriately for whatever type of weather he may encounter, Tetsuya had one of his contacts make him a travel outfit that Tetsuya will usually don whenever he has a job or mission outside of Fiore. Aside from his usual outfit, these travel clothes are Tetsuya's most worn threads that he personally approved of after giving the tailor multiple design ideas that would suit his "unique" tastes. Several weeks later, the outfit was finished and Tetsuya was more than pleased with the result as he donned the outfit immediately and has since always felt more comfortable whenever he travels. When describing the outfit itself, Tetsuya wears a black vest over top of a white collared shirt that he will usually not tuck into his belt for whatever reason. What sets the outfit apart from his usual clothing however is the signature black cloak that he wears around his shoulders that reach all the way down to his ankles. The cape was an addition that Tetsuya's tailor had suggested to him in order to give the complete outfit a more urban look, something which Tetsuya was very happy and pleased with. The cape also comes with a back hood that Tetsuya can wear on his face to hide his identity whenever the are seen within the area or if he is trying to blend into a crowd and escape. Tetsuya's prized katana, Ikazuchi (しイカズチソード Divine Thunder Hawk) can usually be seen being worn by Tetsuya around his waist if one looks close enough but the cape also does a good job of concealing the weapon in its volume, giving Tetsuya the edge in a surprise confrontation as his enemies could be taken off guard by his hidden weapon. As a mercenary that began his training during his early childhood, Tetsuya's body has undergone extensive training and the result of such intense and extreme workouts has given Tetsuya the figure akin to that of a toned bodybuilder with toned muscles all around his biceps, pecs, abdominal muscles, and lats. Tetsuya's attractiveness doesn't just stern from his facial features, his ability to keep his body in fantastic shape is another method on how he is able to continuously attract the ladies, no matter what age they may or may not be. That said, Tetsuya cannot deny that helpful advantage of his demon blood that allowed him to mold his body to a more perfect degree. Tetsuya's muscles aren't as visible when he wears his signature outfit but become more noticeable when he wears either his business attire or his travel attire. Tetsuya's body was also a product of good nutrition as he doesn't splurge on snacks or sweets and sticks to a high calorie low carb diet plan, with the occasional cheat day where he orders whatever he wants and splurges like a starving pig. Tetsuya even suggested his diet plan to several of the woman of his guild who he believed needed to lay off the sweets, earning their ire as they are the ones who are supposed to be focused on watching their figures and not the other way around. On the topic of his training, Tetsuya installed a gym facility inside the guild base after having it suggested to him by Dyson who felt that there were alot of members in the guild that were slacking in their physical training. Tetsuya agreed wholeheartedly to the idea and since then, can be found sparingly in the gym with other members working out. Unlike most mages that don't seem to train very often and rely more on their magical capabilities than their physical attributes, Tetsuya will never go a day without training and always makes sure to find time to complete an intense work out in the morning before beginning his day as a guild master. That work out includes hundreds of push ups, sit ups, running several kilometers, lifting an unfathomable amount of weight, and of course sparring against those in his guild, specifically Violet and Dyson. This kind of dedication towards one's physique was not something he randomly decided to do, it's been drilled into him ever since he was a kid and Tetsuya has remained vigilant in making sure to stay in tip top shape. While his appearance is normal for the most part, Tetsuya cannot completely hide the fact that he is indeed a corrupted human and will undergo a change whenever his demon blood begins to boil. In several instances where Tetsuya has fought challenging opponents, his desire and thirst for a good fight will forcibly awaken his demon blood and cause his usual round amber eyes to morph into thin yellow eyes with slit pupils. His teeth will begin to change as well and are replaced with sharp fangs, similar to that of a canine that also match Tetsuya's primal personality shift during such occasions. The state doesn't last forever and Tetsuya can find himself returning back to normal whenever his blood lust begins to sedate or when he gets knocked unconscious. Many people are somewhat scared of Tetsuya's change whenever he awakens like this but those who are close to him all know and care for Tetsuya far too much to let this bother them and will always make sure that he changes back and remains the guild master that they cherish. Personality The overall impression that many people seem to draw upon Tetsuya after getting to know a bit of his personality is that he is clearly a being who believes in himself with a level confidence, optimism, and idealism that defies common sense. The way Tetsuya carries himself wherever he goes, the way he speaks to others who pique his interest, the way he handles all business affiliated with expanding his guild; there's no one better at what Tetsuya does as he has committed his entire existence towards accomplishing his, rather selfish but admirable, goals. What inspires those around Tetsuya is his refusal to accept anything but the perfect result and his habit of imposing his will on others who at first dismiss him is staggering. Dawn Horizon, the guild that Tetsuya had created himself wouldn't be able to function the way it does if Tetsuya wasn't who he was and it comes as no surprise that those who have been taken in by Tetsuya and recruited by him all hold a high level of respect for both his capabilities as a mage and also his maturity for someone so young. On the surface, Tetusya's usual demeanor is that of a polite, well mannered gentleman who has a knack for saying the right thing at the right time to establish a good impression of himself to others. Despite not growing up with the best education what with being a during most of his childhood, Tetsuya still found the time to study various books on different languages and social etiquette that has paid off in spades in regards to his dealings with strangers for the first time. More often than not, you will find Tetsuya speaking in a formal but comfortable tone with others that doesn't put people off and has the effect of drawing them closer towards him by using subtle compliments.This way of speaking allows others to think of Tetsuya as a very likable person, disregarding all of the false rumors spreading around about him thanks to the that are not fond of Tetsuya's public image to most mages. Aspiring mages all look up to Tetsuya and his independent guild and those who have been fortunate to meet Tetsuya in person have favorable impressions of his laid back but also mature demeanor, befitting someone of his status and infamy. Tetsuya's reputation across the continent of regarding his relationships with woman have been so exaggerated that it has crossed into legendary territory. While it is already wide spread knowledge that he is quite a flirt, the rumors surrounding Tetsuya and the woman he has been with are almost always folk stories that jealous and envious men come up with as a way of projecting themselves onto Tetsuya's rather enviable lifestyle. Too many times have people heard that Tetsuya is so engrossed in his lust that he will go after even young girls who aren't of age yet, or that he has become so low that he will steal a kiss from any girl he likes the moment he sees them. Obviously, none of these blatantly false rumors are true for the most part but there is a bad habit that Tetsuya possesses that has lead to several misunderstandings. To elaborate, Tetsuya's lack of personal space when speaking with some woman has been a negative trait of his that has created more needless rumors about him to the public eye. What that means is that often times, Tetsuya will bring his body closer to a woman he is speaking with to initiate some form of physical contact for no apparent reason other than for pure enjoyment and to see their reaction. Many maidens have found themselves flustered when Tetsuya approaches them so closely and casually touches their arm or head. When people catch Tetsuya doing this, it begins to make alot of sense why others believe him to be some sort of casanova, confusing the poor man who doesn't understand why he is being looked at with such looks by those around him. If there's one thing about Tetsuya that has made him such an awe inspiring figure in both his guild and Fiore, it is his acceptance of others who are different than normal people. As a corrupted human, Tetsuya knows thefeeling of being seen as a monster all too well and has had eyes of scorn and distaste thrown at him for what seemed to be an eternity to him when he was a child. There's no one who knows the pain and suffering of those who are judged differently because of some feature about them that's not normal and so in response to that, Tetsuya has a very sympathetic heart towards individuals who are like him. In fact, quite a few members of his own guild have been individuals who have all suffered at some point in their lives from being persecuted by others and aside from their powerful abilities, this fact alone makes Tetsuya want to reach out to them and aid them in their plight. Slayers in particular are especially drawn towards Tetsuya who is a Slayer himself and has not just an emotional connection with them but also a spiritual one as well. While it may be true that Tetsuya's overall persona is that of a well spoken gentleman who is able to get along with anyone, there is a hidden side to him that many people are aware of. This "side" of him only appears when Tetsuya in engaged in battle with an enemy that is able to bring out the "beast" within him and push him to his edge, resulting in Tetsuya's personality shifting and appearance changing to match the blood lust over taking him. A rather terrifying and creepy smile will usually follow as a sign that Tetsuya has "crossed over" into his more beast like personality. Thanks to his demon blood, Tetsuya's desire to fight powerful enemies is heightened to an almost uncontrollable state whenever he begins fighting an adversary that catches his attention. Once the change has begun, Tetsuya will drop his "gentleman" act and transform into a crazed battle junkie that has no objective other than to crush the enemy that is standing in his way. This side of him has shown up particularity when Tetsuya tracks down wandering mages and fights them to see if they are worthy enough to join his guild as most of the mages he has gone after have all turned out to be powerful individuals who are capable of fighting Tetsuya on even ground, such as Heliconia Aster, Sabrina Mercury, and Nukumori Mizuki. In this state, Tetsuya even develops somewhat of a "sadistic" personality as he enjoys seeing the blood of his enemies spray around his blade and takes delight in their suffering. In order to leave this crazed transformation, Tetsuya will either have to forcibly will himself to get a grip on himself or have to be knocked out cold, with the former happening on most occasions while the latter has only occurred a couple of instances. Relationships History Equipment Ikazuchi Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic Demon Mask Acceleration Familiar Spirit Magic Qzelta Sinful Spirit Magic Trivia Category:Male Category:Dawn Horizon Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Mercenary Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Slayer Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Fiore Category:CBZ Character Category:Original Character